The Uchiha blood
by CaulieBlossom
Summary: Sakura's pregnancy isn't going well because of the power of the Uchiha blood in her body. Will she and her child make it? What has Orochimaru's plan to do with Sasuke?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I'm Aurelie and _The Uchiha blood _is one of my first fanfictions. I have the story of it in my mind for almost 3 years, so I do know how to end it, but I never had the courage to publish it, until now obviously.

Please review, I would really like to know if the story is good or not. If I make some grammar mistakes or other mistakes, you can correct me because I like learning languages. My native language is Dutch, but I can speak French and Spanish as well.

Thank you for your understanding and I hope you enjoy reading _The Uchiha blood_.

* * *

"No! No! No! That can't be true! You must be wrong Tsunade."

"I know this is hard to believe and difficult to understand, but it's the truth Sasuke. I won't lie about the condition of my student or your child."

"Will she make it? Will they make it?"

"They won't die, but we need to help Sakura. She is the source for the baby, if she is sick and weak, then it won't do the baby any good."

Sasuke feels like he would lose his family again. Why won't the misery stop in his life? He finally knew how to open up for love and to be happy with Sakura, his wife and the mother of their unborn child. Sakura was only 4 months pregnant, but the pregnancy wasn't going well for some reasons. Apparently, the Uchiha blood, coming from their unborn child, is overpowering her own blood, the Haruno blood. Therefore, her body is weak and in a sort of a battle.

"So I poisoned her? I knew I shouldn't have gotten her pregnant. The Uchiha clan must have died with me." (Sasuke hissed while he is looking at his wife through the window of the hospital room)

"As her second mother and grandmother of the child, I cannot allow you to think that way! You know that Sakura always wanted to have a family with you, so don't ever say such a thing!"

"Tsunade, just look at her! Her dream of having a family almost got her killed. She is more suffering from the pregnancy than that she is enjoying it. It hurts to see my wife in a hospital bed, she is in a coma for god's sake …"

"I'm not saying that she is not suffering, but if she was conscious and there would be two options from which she could chose: choosing for a life without difficulties and no family or having a family even though the pregnancy doesn't go that well, she would definitely chose for her baby because she wants you to be happy, she wants to give you a family!'

"Strange, I rather have the feeling now that I'm losing my family …"

"Look Sasuke, it hurts me too seeing her lying in a bed and not being able to do something, but you have to trust me and especially her. She is the only one who can save the baby and herself by accepting your blood. And even though your blood is overpowering her own blood, she is a medical nin so her body knows what to do to recover and accept your blood. She won't die, because not only you and I are going to do everything to prevent that, but even she is fighting now to protect her life and your child's life."

"Can we do anything to help her?"

"We can only do one thing, but it's a very important thing for her recovery: we have to make sure she keeps hydrated, that she gets food through the infusions and that she is in a comfortable position. Besides, you can go and talk to her. Maybe she hears you." Tsunade pats Sasuke on the shoulder and goes back to her office, studying Sakura's health more intensively.

SAKURA'S POV

I feel awake but still I can't open my eyes. I feel the infusions who are giving me more strength and I know that I'm in a hospital bed. Oh I remember the reason why I'm here… my body is fighting against the blood my child is giving me through the navel cord. Why can't my body and blood just accept it?! Sasuke Uchiha is my husband, our baby will be an Uchiha so why is my mind ready to accept the Uchiha line while my body just keeps refusing it…

(Door opens)

Someone is coming to my bed, I hear the footsteps but I can't make out who it is that just entered my room… I hope it is Sasuke, because I need him so much right now.

SASUKE'S POV

I'm going to sit on the bed next to my wife, holding her tiny hands in my hands, squeeze them softly to let her know that I'm right next to her. "Hi, babe. It's me, Sasuke. Tsunade said that talking to you might help. (He laughs) You know that I don't talk much, but if this helps saving both of you than I don't mind at all. (he pauses) You really scared me this morning. I never thought I would find my wife unconscious lying on the bathroom floor. Even now, I can see that image and feel the emotions I felt this morning. And then now, seeing you in this bed, it all feels like a nightmare, but I won't wake up. I know I don't say 'I love you' to you that much but I hope that you DO know that I love you and our child more than anything in this world. " He lays his other hand on her cheek, slightly rubbing it.

SAKURA'S POV

Oh Sasuke, I wish I could talk to you right now, hug you and comfort you. I am sorry for what happened this morning, but suddenly everything went black. If I had known that my body would react badly against your blood, than I would have come to the hospital earlier to make sure you would never have to see something like that again. You are so young and yet you have seen so many bad things in your life… I will make sure that the baby and I are going to be fine, but you just need to give me some time. We love you Sasuke.


	2. Chapter 2

SAKURA'S POV

As my mind is waking up, I can feel the presence of 2 people in my room. Their voices are so familiar and I want to open my eyes to see them but my body doesn't react to my mind.

"You should go home, Sasuke. It's almost midnight."

"I can't leave them. I need to be with them if something happens."

"You know that I will stay here the whole night and I will call you when there is a change."

"I appreciate it Naruto, but don't you have to be with your wife and son?"

"Hinata understands the situation and since our son is only 2 months old, she can take care of him without my help."

(There is a pause)

"You really should eat something, take a hot shower and go to bed. Otherwise, you would end up in a hospital room as well and I don't want to see my 2 best friends lying in a hospital bed."

I want to thank Naruto for taking care of Sasuke, when I'm not able to do that but the fog closes in again…

When the fog lifts, I hear another conversation, but this time there is a woman.

"Mr. Uchiha, I'm bringing you some towels so that you can take a shower. The blankets for your bed are in this locker."

I can feel her presence near my body, but I can't feel anything of the examination…

"Is there any change?"

"Her heart is stable and her blood pressure is normal."

"But she still is unconscious…"

No, Sasuke I'm not unconscious. I can hear you very clearly, but my body … It's so frustrating that my mind is clear most of the time, while my body just doesn't move. I want to do something, show a sign but I can't…

"Mrs. Uchiha's body is tired of fighting so she needs time to recover. But don't worry, she will wake up when she is ready."

"Ok, thank you."

I hear his voice crack while saying it. I'm sorry Sasuke… I feel his presence on my bed. Oh, Sasuke I want to let you know that I'm conscious, I want to hug you so much…

"Hi babe. It's me again. … Sakura please come back to me. I need you and our child. … The nurse said that it takes time to recover and I do want to give you all the time if that saves our child's and yours life, but I just want some kind of sign to know that you are still with me… I don't want to be alone anymore…"

My heart breaks, hearing his words. I want to hold him in my arms, but my body disobeys and the darkness closes in again.

IN ONE OF THE HIDEOUTS OF OROCHIMARU

"Lord Orochimaru, have you heard the news about Sakura?

"Sakura? No, Kabuto. Why? Is there something that I should know?

"Apparently, she is in a coma."

"Really."

"Yes, one of my informants lives nearby Konoha and the news about her condition has spread really fast."

"That means that Sasuke is in a bad condition, as well."

"Indeed, Lord Orochimaru."

"Do you think what I think, Kabuto?"

"I'm afraid I am, Lord Orochimaru."


	3. Chapter 3

SAKURA'S POV

When I 'wake up', I know that the morning has begun because of the noise in the hallway: there are nurses running through it, checking in on their patients. That is the noise of another workday that has begun. Oh god, I know their routine, since I usually checked in on my patients between 8 AM and 10 AM. When I found out I was pregnant, I decided to stay at home and enjoy the pregnancy with Sasuke.

"What are you going to do?"

It sounds like there are people in my room.

"I'm going to examine the baby. It's like a normal check-up Sasuke, so don't worry. I just want to see if the baby has grown. Besides (she pauses), we can see if it's a boy or a girl."

Sasuke looked shocked: "I actually wanted to find that out with Sakura. I don't know if I want to know it already…"

"Ok, Sasuke. I respect your choice, but you do have to know that I will see it because of the examination, so if you change your mind you can ask me about it."

They are going to see my little baby. I'm a little envious, but I'm happy that even though I can't see you, I can definitely feel you inside my stomach. Boy or girl, it doesn't matter as long as you are healthy.

"Sakura, it's your Shishou. I'm here to examine the baby so I will explain everything during the check-up so that you can follow it. As a doctor, I have seen the statistics of comatose patients and I know that almost 40% is conscious. So that is why I will say everything about the baby out loud and if you want to know the gender then I can whisper it in your ear. (Tsunade laughs). Ok, are you ready?"

I am, Shishou and as long as my mind doesn't drift away… I will hear everything very clearly.

"Are you ready, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Then I shall start with the examination. First, I'm going to put some gel on her belly and with this device, the transducer, we can see the baby on the screen behind me. (after a moment) Here is the baby. Do you want so see it?"

"Hn."

Tsunade turns the screen a little so that Sasuke can see the baby too.

"It's still so little".

"Well, that's normal. The baby is about 15 cm so that is perfect. Now I want to hear the heartbeat."

THUMP THUMP THUMP

"Can you hear that, Sasuke?"

Sasuke nods and looked amazed. Seeing his little baby on the screen, hearing the heartbeat, it gives him more hope. "So the baby is alright?"

"Yes, the baby is perfectly fine."

Sasuke smiles.

"Now, I'm going to check on the gender. So, I will turn the screen back to me."

Sasuke nods and watches Tsunade's face while she's examining the baby. He definitely wants to know the gender, but he wants to wait until Sakura is awake. Maybe he can see the result of the examination on Tsunade's face so that he can have a clue.

(Tsunade smiles)

"I suppose you know the gender?"

"Yes, I do Sasuke. Are you still sure you don't want to know it? This news can help you and give you some hope and strength during this difficult period."

Sasuke, please say yes.

Sasuke hesitates but nods after a moment. Tsunade turns the screen and explains him what she sees.

"It's a girl, Sasuke."

Oh, there's a little Uchiha girl in my belly. I know you are still little, but I already love you so much sweetheart. Mommy is going to take good care of you during the pregnancy. A little tear escapes her eyes but Sasuke couldn't see the reaction of her body because he was only looking at the screen, admiring his little baby girl.

"Can I have a picture of her?" Sakura can hear that his voice cracks while saying it, which means that he is also happy and emotional about it. She knew her husband well enough to know that he is not a man who cries or shows his emotions but when his voice cracks, that says a lot.


	4. Chapter 4

As you may know by reading chapter 2, Orochimaru is going to have a role in this fanfiction. Even though Sasuke lost the curse mark, Orochimaru still has an influence on him because a little part of the curse mark is still in his body.

* * *

IN ONE OF OROCHIMARU'S HIDEOUTS

"Kabuto, I want you to heal my body faster. I need to pay Sasuke a visit."

"Lord Orochimaru, I'm doing my best but it's a fact that your age isn't helping me…"

"Are you saying that I'm old?"

"I'm sorry! I didn't want to offend you but your body is almost completely immune to my healing."

Orochimaru nods.

"May I ask you, Lord Orochimaru, what you are going to do exactly?"

"Of course you may know. You are going to help me. Since Sakura is in a coma, Sasuke is very vulnerable. That girl always had an influence on him. Do you remember when Team Kakashi invaded in one of our hideouts?"

"Yes, I remember."

"Well, Sasuke was very touchy after seeing that girl. So I know that this time he will be touchier, in fact he might become evil if we help him a little."

(Orochimaru laughs devilish)

IN THE UCHIHA MANSION

SASUKE'S POV

It feels weird coming home without Sakura. She is the light in my darkness, the person who keeps this place alive even after all the cruel things that happened in this house. At times like these, I need my mother and her advice because I don't know what to do. The waiting is awful and now I feel how Sakura must have felt during all these years when I was gone.

I'm going upstairs because I need a shower. When I enter the bathroom, I look at my reflection in the mirror. I look pale and I have circles under my eyes but I don't care. I never really cared about my looks even though I know I'm popular among the girls and women. They seem to love my onyx eyes and my hair. When I brush my fingers through my hair, I notice my wedding ring on my right hand.

_Sakura, I promise to help shoulder our challenges, for there is nothing we cannot face if we stand together. I promise to be your partner in all things, not possessing you, but working with you as a part of the whole. Lastly, I promise to you perfect love and perfect trust, for one lifetime with you could never be enough._

_Sasuke, with my whole heart, I take you as my husband, acknowledging and accepting your faults and strengths, as you do mine. I promise to always make our family's love and happiness my priority. I will be yours in plenty and in want, in sickness and in health, in failure and in triumph."_

Sasuke smiles at the memories of their wedding vows. Shoulder our challenges, in sickness and in health, … Hn. I trust you Sakura, we will come through this difficult period. I only wished I could do more than hold your hands and talk to you. I miss you …


	5. Chapter 5

Vrolijk Pasen!

Joyeuses Pâques!

¡Felices Pascuas!

Happy Easter!

* * *

Two weeks has passed

IN SAKURA'S HOSPITAL ROOM

"GRRROOWWLLL"

Sasuke's eyebrows lift up

"Don't look at me like that, Sasuke."

"Did you skip breakfast and lunch, Ino? Because to me it sounds like it."

"No, and you are not the one telling me to eat breakfast and lunch. You know, I have to eat for two persons too. I might be only 2 months pregnant but I do have to eat a lot more too."

Sasuke nods and looks at the belly of his wife showing through the sheets.

"You know, when we were young we wanted to be married and pregnant at the same time so that our children would end up in the same class and become friends like we are. She doesn't know it yet, but I can't wait to tell her and enjoy our pregnancies together." Ino starts crying. "I'm sorry, I just got emotional."

"It's ok, Ino. I know you love her as well."

"I do and I miss her so much. I want to tell her so many things…." (GRROOWWLL)

She laughs at the sound

"I think I should eat something. Do you want to come with me to the restaurant?"

"Nah, I'm not hungry and I want to stay with her."

"No offense, Sasuke, but you are looking worse than she is. You really should take care of yourself. I don't think Sakura wants to see her hot husband turned into a zombie."

"My health is none of your concern."

"Yes, it is. As Sakura's best friend, I should take care of you when she can't. That is what friends do; they take care of each other and of their loved ones."

"Hn."

KNOCK KNOCK

"Hey, teme. How is Sakura-chan doing?" (Even though, teme isn't a nice word, Sasuke feels comfortable hearing it. Feeling like nothing has changed and that team 7 is a strong, healthy group.)

"Dobe. As far as I know, there are no changes…"

"I'm sure she will wake up soon, teme. She is Sakura-chan after all; I mean she is such a strong woman."

"Hn."

"Naruto, why do you have a baby bag on your shoulder?"

"Hinata and Boruto are in the hospital too. They just did a check-up on him and they will be visiting Sakura-chan soon as long as her conversation with Kurenai doesn't take that long. You know … all the girl talk."

"Hn."

"I'm sorry if it took that long, darling."

"Hinata! How are you and your little boy doing?" Ino runs to Hinata, eager to see the little Boruto sleeping in his Maxi-Cosi.

"He is fine, Ino. Thanks for asking." Hinata smiles when Naruto puts his arm around her waist, looking in awe at his son.

"He really looks like you Naruto. He has your hair, eyes and whiskers."

Sasuke watches the family in awe, wondering how their daughter would look like. Pink hair with onyx eyes, onyx hair and emerald green eyes… He smiles in himself thinking about all the options. He goes to his wife, takes her hands in his and whispers "We will be a happy family too, my love. So don't give up. I know you can go through this." After saying this, he gives her a little peck on the mouth not caring that there were others in the room.

"Sasuke really misses her."

"Yeah, Hinata. He would never kiss her in front of us."

"Naruto, I think that we as best friends of Sasuke and Sakura, we should help Sasuke more. We should invite him more over to have dinner and just hang out with him so that he won't spend all day in the hospital."

"That is a great idea, Ino. We should think about a plan to keep him more distracted, but I can tell you that hanging out with Sasuke isn't that simple. He really doesn't like to do a lot of things…"

IN ONE OF OROCHIMARU'S HIDEOUTS

"Kabuto, are you ready to leave?"

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru. Do you want to visit him when we arrive in Konoha or what is your plan?"

"Kabuto, patience is a virtue. If I visit him directly, they will get suspicious even though I helped them during the war, they didn't forget what I did in the past. So we will have to gain their trust."

"How?"

"Just by doing nothing wrong. We pretend that we are just paying a visit to Konoha to see our old friends back."

"And that will help?"

"It will help, but it won't be enough. If we search for Sasuke during our stay, they will get suspicious. So I want that your informant follows Sasuke day and night."

"I will contact him immediately, Lord Orochimaru."

"Good, now let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

One week has passed

IN TSUNADE'S OFFICE

"Come in, Sasuke and have a seat."

Sasuke enters Tsunade's office and sits down on the chair she indicated.

"I invited you into my office to talk about Sakura's and the baby's condition."

"Is there something wrong?" (Sasuke panicked)

"No, I just want to talk to you about the results I just got today. Yesterday, I took a blood sample from Sakura to examine if there are any changes and apparently 75% of her blood has turned into Uchiha blood which means that her body is accepting it."

Sasuke sighs out of relief "So, she will wake up soon?"

"That depends on Sakura but seeing this progress, it won't take two weeks." Tsunade smiles

"And how about the baby?"

"The baby is fine. She didn't suffer from this. Sakura keeps her safe, now we only have to wait for Sakura to accept your blood completely and wake up."

"Hn. I do have a question about the blood transformation. Will my blood change anything in her body?"

"Well, we would have to…"

KNOCK KNOCK

"Yes."

"I'm sorry for interrupting, Tsunade but the Sixth Hokage wants to see you immediately."

"Ok, Shikamaru. Sasuke we will talk about this subject later, but at this moment I really don't know. Besides, keep doing what you have been doing the past month because her progress is remarkable."

IN THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE

"Kakashi, why do you need me right now?"

"Tsunade, members of the ANBU have informed me this morning that they have seen Orochimaru and Kabuto in one of our nearby villages."

"What is that snaky bastard doing in the Land of Fire…"

"That is what I am wondering about too. Do you have any idea?"

"At the end of the war, he decided to live in one of his hideouts with Kabuto but I don't know what he has done the past 2 years. Since he is in one of our nearby villages, I suppose he is coming back to Konoha."

"Well, I don't trust him. Even though he helped during the war, I think we should be careful and take measures. Just in case. He always haunted Sasuke down, in search of his sharingan. I don't know if he knows about Sakura's condition, but if he knows that Sasuke is vulnerable, he might resurrect the idea to collect the sharingan."

"I understand your way of thinking. So what do you want to do?"

"First, I want to keep this between us. If more people know about Orochimaru's nearby presence, the whole village would panic. Second, I want you to check in on Sakura every hour. She is pregnant and in a coma so I don't want any strange person nearby her. Third, I will ask Naruto to spend more time with Sasuke. We need to protect the Uchiha family no matter what."

"You are right, Kakashi. But Sasuke is intelligent, so wouldn't he notice these measures?"

"If I asked other people than Naruto and you, than he would have noticed. Since you are Sakura's doctor, he trusts you. Besides, Naruto is worried about Sasuke's health so, as a friend, he will take care of him."


	7. Chapter 7

Hello! I'm sorry that I didn't upload sooner, but I didn't know how to continue the story. So I have thought about it and I hope that you enjoy it! Please review! Besides, if you have some suggestions concerning SasuSaku fanfictions, please PM me because I like to read them.

* * *

5 days later

KNOCK KNOCK

"Yesss."

"Lord Orochimaru, my informant just handed me a schedule of Sasuke's life."

"Really?" Orochimaru laughs devilish. "Then tell me about it Kabuto."

"Apparently, Sakura is still in the hospital and it seems like he is always with her but at 10 AM, he goes home. Probably to take a shower and put new clothes on."

Orochimaru listens attentively. "And who replaces him at the hospital?"

"That changes every day but it looks like a circle: one day it's Naruto, then Ino and then Shikamaru."

Orochimaru nods and thinks. Naruto and Sasuke are close and could sense when one of them is in danger so if Naruto is with Sakura, he can't help Sasuke so we must strike while Naruto is at the hospital. He won't leave his adorable teammate alone while she is ill… He laughs devilish at his way of thinking.

"Kabuto, who replaced Sasuke yesterday?"

"Ino, so today it's up to Shikamaru."

Orochimaru nods. "Good, now we have less than a day to prepare ourselves."

"Prepare? I thought we would go to the village and try to act normal like we would just pay them a visit."

"Forget about patience is a virtue Kabuto."

Kabuto smirks devilish "So you have changed your mind, Lord Orochimaru?"

"Indeed, Kabuto, now help me with my new jutsu!"

IN THE EVENING

"Lord Orochimaru, you never cease to amaze me."

"So do I look like a normal inhabitant?"

"Without a doubt. It appears you updated my jutsu."

"Kabuto, Kabuto, Kabuto… You were very smart using the genes and chakra of our experiments and putting them in your body but you forgot one thing."

"I forgot to transform into them completely."

"Indeed, you were still recognizable during your jutsu so I updated it. I have put some genes and chakras from them in my body but I blend them together. That took me more than 5 months to blend them into one, but now I think it will be worth the time and efforts." He laughs devilish

"Lord Orochimaru, I don't want to interrupt your good mood, but won't they recognize your chakra?"

"Good question, Kabuto, I know you are a smart guy. But no, they won't because of my jutsu the different chakra's also blended together and created a new chakra. They will sense my new chakra but they won't relate it to me."

"Now Kabuto, I will leave for the village. Stay here and wait for me and Sasuke."

AFTER ONE NIGHT WALKING AT THE GATES OF KONOHA

"Well, well, Konoha has changed since the last war. I hope my old student didn't change too much, but I'm quite sure that his devil side will appear soon when I meet him. I still have half an hour before I can meet him, so I just will have some breakfast at a restaurant like normal inhabitant would do." He laughs devilish.

AT SAKURA'S ROOM

"Hey, teme is there any change?"

"No… I don't know how long I can go on like this, dobe."

Naruto goes to his friend and gives him a hug. "I'm sorry teme. I even don't know what to say … But I know that she will come back soon."

"Hn. I don't know anymore. For the past month, I have been thinking that too but now…

Naruto pushes him in the shoulder and looks at him in the eyes. "Hey! Don't give up on her! She is doing everything she can to wake up and come back to you!"

"You don't know how it feels to see your wife every day in a hospital, to talk to her but never getting a response to it, to…"

"STOP IT, Sasuke! It's true that I don't know how that feels but you can't give up on her. She doesn't deserve that! She has been waiting years for you to come back and I can affirm that there were times that she wanted to give up on you but she didn't because she loves you so much. I know you love her too, Sasuke, so don't give up on her!"

Sasuke listens to his best friend and he knows that Naruto is right and he admits that he could never give up on Sakura or their child, but it's hard for him to live like this without seeing any change.

"Go home, Sasuke! Take a shower and a good sleep! You need it and don't worry about them. I will be with them while you are gone."

Sasuke nods, turns around to see his silent wife and leaves the hospital, thinking about their life before she ended up at the hospital.

"_Sasuke-kun!" He hears his wife running from the stairs when he enters their home. She runs to him, gives him a hug and gives him a little peck on the lips. Sakura always is happy when he returns from a mission, but this time there is something different about her. It's like she is… glowing. _

"_I need to tell you something." He takes his shoes off, put his cloak on the rack and follows his wife into their living room. She urges him to sit down on the couch which makes him nervous about the news. Why does she want him to sit down? Is she afraid that he will pass out or what? _

"_Here." She gives him a little package. _

"_A present?" _

_She nods. "Now open it!" She really is excited about it. He opens the little package and sees something that looks like a thermometer. Is she sick, he thinks. But then he looks closer at the object in his hands: it doesn't indicate a temperature but a + sign. Then the news hits him! He looks at his wife who is rubbing at her stomach._

"_Are you…"_

_She nods " We are pregnant, Sasuke. We are going to have a baby!" She jumps at her husband, sits in his lap, put her arms around his neck and hugs him. Sasuke didn't know how to react. He was happy, of course, he always wanted to start a family with Sakura but he didn't know that it would happen so soon. They have been married for only 5 months. He feels tears prickle at his eyes, he turns his head to his wife and whispers in her ear: "Thank you, Sakura" while he puts his hand on her stomach. They stayed like that for the entire night, enjoying each other's company and the pregnancy._

He smiles when he thinks about these memories. At that time, he really felt like a blessed man: he would have a child with the woman of his life but now he feels like his world is falling apart…

"Are you feeling well, sir? You look a little pale."

A stranger inhabitant approaches him, but he doesn't avoid him since he doesn't have the energy for it.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! I just want to say that _everything in italic _is a memory of the past! Besides, I want to mention that Sasuke isn't weak (people may think that after reading this chapter) but he isn't in a good condition. He is depressed so it's easy to have an influence on him. Furthermore, Orochimaru entered the village disguises as an inhabitant, but he can turn that off easily.

Thank you for reading! Please review!

* * *

"What do you want!"

"Oh, sorry. I just wanted to talk to you."

"Hn."

"Are you always grumpy? Or is it because your wife is at the hospital?"

When Sasuke hears him talking about his wife, he runs to the stranger and takes him by the collar.

"You have no reason to talk about my wife! You heard that!" His red eyes appear as a reaction to his anger and burn in the eyes of the stranger.

"Well, well, you have a beautiful sharingan, Uchiha."

Hearing the stranger hissing his name, he grabs him further at the collar "What do you want from me?"

"I just wanted to talk with you. Can't a normal inhabitant talk with a Shinobi? Are they too low for you to talk to?"

Sasuke takes his hands of the collar and steps back; he indeed doesn't need to hurt an inhabitant. His eyes turn back into onyx and he leaves the stranger. He doesn't want to share his story with him so he decides to go home and listen to Naruto's advice. Because of his anger and frustrations from the past month, Sasuke doesn't notice that the stranger follows him to the Uchiha mansion. He opens the door and complete silence greets him.

"Hn. Never thought I would miss her talking that much…"

He goes to their bedroom and opens the bottom drawer of their wardrobe and searches for the predictor. Ever since Sakura gave the predictor to him as a present, he likes to keep it as a memory and a first prove of their love and their child. He sits down against the wardrobe and looks at the predictor in his hands. "Oh baby, please come back to me…" He whispers. "I want to enjoy the pregnancy together, buy the clothes and our child's bed together. I don't want to feel alone anymore…" He feels tears prickling at his eyes and he puts the predictor back in the drawer. He doesn't want to cry when his wife is fighting so he goes to the bathroom and takes a shower to clear his mind. After the shower he enters the kitchen and …

"What are you doing here?"

"Sasuke, is that how you greet your master?"

"Answer my question!"

"Ok, if that makes you happy. I'm here to visit my old student."

"Why? I never asked you to visit me."

Orochimaru laughs devilish. "Sasuke, Sasuke, I just want to support you. I heard about Sakura. Is she ill?"

"Don't act like you care about her!" He clenches his fists, ready to fight with Orochimaru. Maybe a good fight would cheer him up.

"I'm not here to fight you Sasuke. I'm an old man and I won't stand a chance against you."

"Hn. Even when you would be younger, I will still be able to kill you. In fact, I think I absorbed you once, didn't I."

"Yes, you did and you must be very proud of it." He laughs devilish. "I heard that you have put your wife's life in danger."

Sasuke clenches his fists more so they look almost pale. "What do you know?"

"Well, I don't know if you want to know the answer, Sasuke boy." He slams his fists against the kitchen counter while his sharingan spins wildly.

"People were talking about her at the restaurant this morning." Orochimaru looks direct into Sasuke's eyes. "So your blood is poisoned." He laughs. "I don't know if I have to congratulate you for the pregnancy but that would be out of place since your blood will kill your wife and child."

Sasuke wants to attack his former master, but he doesn't because Orochimaru just confirmed what he has been thinking too. He almost killed his wife and daughter… These thoughts make him weak and he needs to sit down to process everything. The truth hurts but when you hear it from a stranger, it strikes right into the heart. He sits down on a kitchen chair, puts his elbows on his knees while his hands are running through his hair.

"As I said, Sasuke, I don't want to fight. I want to help you."

"How?" Sasuke asks silently.

"Leave this village and never come back!" He looks up, stunned at the answer of his master.

"It's the best solution, Sasuke boy." Orochimaru goes to Sasuke and explains his thinking further.

"There are two options: or Sakura and the baby would die and everyone in this village will blame you because you are an Uchiha or they survive and Sakura will be more than pissed at you for putting her life in danger."

"Sakura will never be angry at me!" He hissed at Orochimaru.

"No? Tell me, Sasuke. Why is she in the hospital for more than a month? Why hasn't she woken up yet? She is a medic ninja so she should have woken up by now!"

"What are you trying to say…"

"She won't wake up in your presence." This explanation strikes right at Sasuke's heart and he knows that he should not listen to Orochimaru, but yet again the words of his former master have been in his mind too… He puts his head back in his hands and thinks, thinks, thinks about everything… Why indeed hasn't she woken up yet… Why, Why, Why…

"I can't leave them! They are my home."

Orochimaru goes behind Sasuke and puts his hand on the shoulder, right at the spot where his curse mark used to be.

"I thought you would give me that answer, so I have to force you!" He puts his chakra on the shoulder, resurrecting the traces of the curse mark.

"AARRGHH!"

"Soon, Sasuke you will forget about your pathetic idea of having a family. You will become what you always were: a form of the devil." Orochimaru laughs devilish.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello dear readers! I am so sorry that I didn't update sooner! I just didn't know how to write this part exactly and another fanfiction of mine got a lot of attention. I promise that I won't keep you waiting this long anymore! Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

"Well done, Sasuke. You have found yourself." Orochimaru praises Sasuke while he looks at him. His hair is longer and his skin color has turned into a shade of grey. This appearance resembles his looks when he was in the second grade of the curse mark after he left Konoha in search of power and revenge.

"Wh—Wha- What do you want me to do?" Sasuke tries to speak, but the pain in his neck makes it very difficult.

"SHHH, Sasuke. Don't waste your energy on speaking." Orochimaru says and stands in front of Sasuke, putting his fingers on Sasuke's chin and lifting his head so that he can look right into his eyes, bewitching him even further with his words.

"I want you to leave Konoha right now! We can't leave together, but we will meet at the lake in one of the nearby villages. NOW GO!" And there goes Sasuke, leaving his wife and child behind and following Orochimaru's orders.

* * *

Kakashi is on his way to visit Sasuke, because as the father of team 7 he needs to take care of them, especially in bad times. When he walks to the front door, he peeks through the window and he recognizes Sasuke's demonic form standing before Orochimaru. They don't see him peeking at the window nor seem to sense his chakra, so he tries to contact the Hokage about the situation by summoning Pakkun. From the moment he heard about Orochimaru's presence in one of the nearby villages, he knew that Orochimaru would make a move, so he better follows them. He needs to protect Sasuke from that evil and his OTP from falling apart.

After Pakkuns visit at the Hokage tower Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba and Shino are summoned to follow Pakkun towards Kakashi and form a plan to bring Sasuke back. Well, doesn't this bring back old memories? In the past, Sasuke won and left for 5 years. Now, Naruto is more powerful and he will definitely bring his best friend back, because he has some responsibilities to fulfill in the village. The news about Sasuke's departure and about these guys' mission spread very fast throughout the village, reaching even the corridors of the hospital.

* * *

SAKURA'S POV

What is all the noise in the corridor? Did something happen in the village? Why are people running at my door? I can hear the door open and the footsteps of two nurses.

"Poor woman" I hear one of them say. Are they talking about me? Why am I a poor woman? What happened?

"She never should have married him" the other nurse says. What? Why not? Hello, I need some answers!

"Now she will have to raise the child on her own—"

"If she ever wakes up, that is." Huh? Alone? Where is my husband?

"I always knew that he would go back with Orochimaru. Once a devil, always a devil." No, no this can't be true. Sasuke would never leave us, right little one? What the hell is going on?!

I hear them leave my room and I repeat the information in my head. Sasuke left again… But why?! He said he will always love us, so why would he leave us like that. I can feel tears escaping my eyes and my hands balling to fists. It's like my body starts to wake up because of all the anger and adrenaline flowing through my body. Finally, after a month I can feel again!

Okay, now I just need to try to open my eyes. I try but everything stays black. I try again but nothing changes. Come on Sakura, don't give up. You have a husband to save from the devil and my eyes fly open. AU the lights… they hurt. I put my forearms on my eyes, trying to adjust slowly to the lights. When I can see without blinking my eyes, I try to sit up. WHOA my back hurts from lying a whole month, but that doesn't matter right now.

Now I need to get to my husband as fast as possible! But how? The nurses will never let me leave this bed, so I must act quickly. They check on us every 30 minutes and they left like 5 minutes ago so I have still 25 minutes to find my clothes, dress myself and leave through the window. I stand up, but my legs are trembling… "Oh, no" I whisper and I try to sit down on the floor. I put my hands at my legs so that I can massage the muscles that have also been in a sleepy state and then something pokes against my legs. I look up at the thing poking my legs and then I remark that my belly has changed. "WHOA, you have gotten a lot bigger" I exclaim to myself. After massaging my legs, I admire my belly. When I last saw it, people couldn't tell that I was pregnant, but Sasuke and I definitely could see the little bump. Oh Sasuke, darling, what is happening to you… "Sakura now is not the time to admire your tummy; you need to find that husband of yours!" I say to myself. I put my hands at the bed and pull myself up.

"Now I need to find my clothes, because I only have 15 minutes left to leave this room unnoticed." I walk to the closet and I find a pile of clean clothes and underwear. I decide to put on sweatpants and a loose shirt so that nothing sticks to my preggy body. "Now the shoes. Where are my shoes? Ah there they are." I walk back to the bed and try to put on my ninja shoes. "Jeez, this is hard to do with my big belly." I try to move to the left and avoid my tummy, but that won't do anything because it follows my body with every move. "Maybe if I lay down?" I think to myself. It definitely is worth the try, right? I lay down and my tummy isn't that much in the way anymore. 1, 2, 3 and my left shoe is on my left feet. Nice, keep going Sakura. Another 1, 2, 3 and my right foot is in my shoe. Okay, now I need to get up so I place my hands at my sides and push my body up. After a little check in the mirror, I walk to the window and open it very silently, because I definitely don't want to attract the attention of the nurses.

Now let's go little one; we need to save your daddy!

* * *

**What do you think of this chapter? Sakura is finally awake! So what do you think will happen next? Please review! Until next chapter!**


End file.
